


[食色] 阿扎尔

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 预警：不要读这个故事！！！





	[食色] 阿扎尔

距离约定的时间还有半个小时。

阿兹皮利奎塔把手机塞进口袋，社交媒体的页面还停留在佛罗伦蒂诺和阿扎尔握手的照片，背景当然是一排整整齐齐的欧冠奖杯，刷新十次或者向下滑动十分钟，都无法避免这条新闻。  
然后是亮相，展示球衣，首秀，首球，首个联赛冠军，首个欧冠冠军，首个……阿兹皮利奎塔轻轻地摇摇头，换好鞋子，拎着早就准备好的红酒走出门。

隔壁第一次烤肉聚餐还是他们刚到伦敦的那个夏天，主人懒得去找成套的高脚杯，——或许主人就没有这种东西——拿儿子的塑料杯凑数，记不太清楚上面有米老鼠还是唐老鸭。  
自己应该回去拿一套杯子过来，毕竟是切尔西几乎全部的现役，三个儿子的玩具也凑不够这么多。

正要转身的时候，手机震动了一下。  
“嘿，邻居，天气原因晚点，刚刚登机，食材在厨房，工具在车库，你们不用等我，但至少留个汉堡。”  
阿兹皮利奎塔微笑着叹了口气，这不是第一次给阿扎尔帮忙，希望也不会是最后一次。

科瓦西奇第二个到场。  
他半是鼓励半是安慰的拍了拍队长的肩膀，走过去一起把东西搬到院子里。

随后是若日尼奥和扎帕科斯塔。  
“真没想到。”  
“没想到什么？转会还是飞机晚点。”  
“当然是飞机晚点。”  
他们在进门之前结束了这个话题。

陆陆续续到达的客人都不愿点破气氛稍显尴尬的事实。主人临时的缺席和未来永久的缺席成倍地令人不安。大家有意无意地拖延时间，避开某些词语扯一些无关紧要的话题，希腊的小岛，NBA的比赛，孩子的学校。  
高纬度的七月天黑的很晚，直到天际线变成蓝紫色，阿兹皮利奎塔站起来，“既然艾登说了，我们先吃点东西吧。”

打开冰柜的时候威廉惊叹了一声，转头喊路易斯过来看，“我们餐馆必须换个供货商，看看艾登买到的肉，肥瘦相间，刀工还这么漂亮。”

平时这样的活动都是阿扎尔下厨，他在采访中绝无夸张，吉鲁和坎特都对他做的法餐点头。这一次首席厨师没有在，奥多伊自告奋勇地表示自己可以负责烤肉，巴克利和洛夫图斯-奇克表示我们也可以。  
阿隆索觉得吃的东西交给三个英格兰人还是不太靠谱。

事实上，质量相当不错。  
不在于厨师，而在于食材。  
肉质非常新鲜，屠宰时间不超过六小时。脂肪足够多，不出半分钟油沿着肉的纹路缓缓渗出，滴落到烤架上发出滋滋的声响。

果汁，汽水，啤酒，葡萄酒堆在中央，来自本地的，南欧的，美洲的食物零散地排列在长桌上，盛放烤肉的盘子传了一圈就被分干净，肥肉鲜而不腻，瘦肉颇有嚼劲，所有人都赞不绝口。不知道谁说了一句，这种肉不能多吃，会上瘾，下个赛季体检都过不了。

被堵在路上的凯帕进来没多久，刚坐下又起身，悄悄地挤到阿兹皮利奎塔旁边，“我查了马德里和伦敦之间的航班，没有看到晚点的信息。我给他打了电话，发了信息，没有任何回应。”  
阿兹皮利奎塔正在切面包，得到了一个歪掉的圆柱形。  
他还没有来得及说话，奥多伊凑过来，“你们西班牙人不是可以经常回去看他吗，干什么这么愁眉苦脸，凯帕，就差你了，第一批烤肉没赶上，快来尝尝第二批。”

凯帕接过盘子，其他人说的没错，口感非常好，奥多伊的烹饪水平也过关。他刚要赞美两句，手机震动了一下，发送人显示为阿扎尔。

“他一直和你们在一起啊，而且永远不会分开了。”  
END


End file.
